Un aniversario Mas   mi amor
by Akirem
Summary: los errores puedes resultar obrandonos un alto precio, pero el aprovechar las oportunidades de la vida nos pueden dar una gran satisfaccion...descubranlo.


**Pues aqui estoy nuevamente para atormentarlas, jajajaj, no se crean pero ya saben perdon por mi errores ortograficos y todo los defectos que tengo en mi escritura, pero no lo puedo evitar,..."Amo Escribir"... los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mia... pues bueno aqui les comparto :**

**"Un Aniversario Mas...Mi Amor".**

La nieve caia lentamente sobre sus hombros, y el viento helado de la noche se estrellaba contra su rostro, un anio mas, si, un anio mas se cumplia desde aquella noche en que habia tomado lo que para el seria la peor decicion de toda su vida, y una vez mas se atormentaba recordando los incontables y eternos segundos en que la vio alejarse de el sin siquiera volver la mirada,..., continuaba su recorrido con pasos solitarios que retumbaban en las abandonadas calles de New Yorck, siempre era lo mismo, cuando aquella fecha volvia a verse reflejada en el calendario, el amanecer perdia sentido para el , no era raro verlo actuar mecanicamente, como si su vida en ese dia, fuera uno mas de su parlamentos teatrales, tanto su familia como sus companieros sabian que las proximas 24 horasno serian buenas para nadie, pues su humor cambiaba y el nivel de su tolerancia seria cero, sus pasos fueron disminuyendo, y lentamente llego a su destino, su vieja gorra le cubria parte del rostro, y el cuello levantado de su gabardina cubria la parte restante, levanto el rostro y las lagrimas contenidas cruzaron sus mejillas, su mano izquierda que resguardaba del frio en el interior del bolso de su abrigo, aprisiono con fuerza el viejo objeto plateado que guardaba como si fuera el mas presiado tesoro de su vida..."su armonica".

A travez de los cristales empaniados, la figura de una dama se distinguia a la perfeccion, era claro por sus movimientos que terminaba de disponer la mesa para lo que seria su cena familiar, ya conocia de memoria aquella escena, ella terminaba de colocar los cubiertos, y... "el", apareceria con la cena en sus manos, era increible, ella aun no aprendia a cocinar, o quiza aun no superaba el sason de el , que importaba, seguramente, el haria lo mismo, de pronto algo lo sorprendio, un cambio en la rutina?, la figura de la dama se volvia a sus espaldas y extendia los brazos, la figura del hombre se acercaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebe de no mas de un par de meses, y ella lo tomaba y lo acunaba cerca de su pecho, el corazon se le detuvo por un instante con dolor, el ultimo hilo de esperanza que guardaba su corazon se habia roto, ahora ella jamas le perteneceria, se dio media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, ya no podia soportar seguir viendo aquella hermosa familia, una perfecta familia, las lagrimas caian mas espesamente en su helado rostro, pero el no deseaba detenerlas, ellas le ayudaban a dormir el dolor que cada anio despertaba en su corazon y que lo mataba lentamente, ahora le quedaban otros 364 dias para tratar de cerrar la herida que se habia abierto de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad.

* * *

-Tia, ... tienes un novio secreto?.- la dulce voz de un pequenio rubio de ojos azules interrumpia en el comedor.

- Por supuesto que no Anthony, de donde has sacado esa idea, seguramente tu tia Annie te ha estado contando historias otra vez, verdad?.- Las verdes esmeraldas de la dama rubia brillaban con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban su bochorno por la pregunta inocente.

- De que hablas pequenio traviezo?, -el patriarca familiar se acercaba a su pequenio retonio y lo tomaba en brazos para verlo mas de cerca.

- Del hombre que viene a ver a la tia Candy... es su novio secreto?...- volvia a inisitir el pequenio.

- Anthony, sabes que no debes levantar falsos, tu tia ya te dijo que no tiene ningun novio Secreto, asi que no insistas en eso...- la madre del pequenio de cinco anios le retaba mientras se acercaba a su "cuniada" y tomaba a su pequenita de dos meses de los brazos de la rubia.

- Pero mama, de verdad que no estoy mintiendo, desde que tenia tres anios, recuerdo que en este mismo dia un hombre se detiene en la acera de enfrente y observa hacia la casa de la tia Candy, despues de unos minutos de estar ahi se aleja y desaparece entre la nieve, y hoy ha vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez alcance a observar que estaba llorando...- el nino contaba inocentemente ante el rostro sorprendido de los mayores que se miraban entre si extraniados por el comentario del pequenio.

- Creo que tu tia Candy tiene razon y has escuhado demaciadas historias de tu tia Annie, cuando volvamos a Lakewood, le pedire que ya no te cuente mas historias...- Alberth bajaba a su primojenito y lo colocaba en su lugar para comenzar a cenar.

Alberth conocia por demas la historia de ese dia, sabia perfectamente que era el peor en la vida de "su pequenia", como continuaba llamando cariniosamente a Candy, asi que el habia tomado la decicion de pasar ese dia a su lado y no permitir que sufriera mas, cuando se caso con Kelly, le explico la situacion de esa fecha, y ella comprendio, ademas Candy se habia convertido en su disipula preferida, y por ello no encontro inconveniente para acompaniarle en cada aniversario de la fecha mas dolorosa para la pecosa... el dia de su ruptura con ..."Terry".

Candy habia continuado su vida entregandose de lleno a su carrera como medico, lo habia logrado exelentemente bajo la supervivion de Kelly y esto habia permitido que la doctora y Alberth se conocieran y se enamoraran a primera vista, para la pecosa el que sus dos mejores amigos se enamorarn la habia llenado de felicidad, y tambien el hecho de haberse ganado poco a poco el carinio y admiracion de la Tia Abuela, que ahora no solo la aceptaba completamente como miembro de la familia Andrey, sino, que se enorgullecia ante sus amistades de contar entre sus nietos a una gran medico graduada con todos los honores, y quien ya llevaba varios premios y reconocimientos, merito de su esfuerzo y gran trabajo en el campo de la medicina general.

La Pecosa se habia convertido en toda una profecional, ademas era toda una dama, hermosa y elegante como ninguna, habia tenido multiples pretendientes, pero escudandose en lo absorbente de su profecion, los habia rechazado uno a uno , sin embargo su familia y amigos mas cercanos conocian la verdad de aquella solitaria vida... su eterno amor por el afamado y reconocido actor de Broadway, que jamas habia abandonado el corazon de la bella rubia..."Terrece Granchester"

La cena corrio como cada anio, entre charlas amenas y sonrisas que trataban de borrar el amargo recuerdo de un amor interrumpido, nadie, jamas, habia vuelto a tocar el tema y cuando por accidente se mencionaba el nombre de aquel actor, se improvisaba rapidamente algun tema que no tuviera nada que ver con dicho personaje... sin embargo, esto no lograba cerrar la herida eternamente abierta en el corazon de la pecosa, que habia aprendido a finjir muy bien ante sus familiares para no causarles preocupacion alguna, mas ante la mirada de Alberth esto no era posible.

- Como estas?- La voz ya familiar del patriarca interrumpia en el obscuro estudio de la hermosa mancion, regalo de la tia Abuela a su "nieta"Candice.

- Alberth!, pense que dormias... pero parece que este anio tampoco logre enganiarte..- La pecosa, atravez del ventanal, observaba desde su comodo asiento, como la nieve seguia callendo en el taza de te que sostenia entre sus manos humeba un poco dejando escapar el aroma del delicioso liquido.

- Sigues pensando en el?- afirmaba, mas que cuestionar.

- no puedo evitarlo... y te agradesco como cada anio tu compania,... sin ti, no podria soportarlo.- Candy trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas en las sombras de la noche, pero su voz revelaba su sentir.

- Crees que haya sido el?...- Preguntaba directamente el rubio acomodandose a un lado de su pequenia y pasando su brazo por los delicados hombros de la rubia.

- Imposible... desde que llegue aqui, he vivido pensando que algun dia podria encontrarme con el o con ... su familia, pero parece que nuestros destinos no volveran a cruzarse, ...y es mejor asi... cada quien eligio su camino y debemos respetar nuestras deciciones.- La desilucion era clara en las palabras de la pecosa.

- Pero ... quiza el... piense que tu lo olvidaste, recuerda que te comente lo sucedido cuando el fue a buscarte a chicago...porque no lo...

- Por favor Alberth...no mas,... nunca faltare a la le hise a Susana,... lo sabes muy bien... y la verdad, ese era uno de los motivos por los que no queria venir a trabajar a esta ciudad,..., sabes?, creo que es un poco tarde, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir...- Candy se ponia de pie tratando como cada anio no adentrarse mas en el tema ...

- Para que huyes a tu habitacion?, si sabes que lo unico que haras sera llorar, o acaso crees que no te he escuchado, cada anio es la misma rutina, finjes ante nosotros que eres feliz, despues vienes aqui a tu estudio y pasa horas a solas y en medio de la obscuridad, y cuando vengo para que enfrentes la verdad, solo huyes a tu cuarto y lloras hasta el amancer, y lo que resta del anio , tratas de ahogar tus recuerdos forzandote a trabajar casi 24 horas diarias,... hasta cuando?, hasta cuando continuaras viviendo de esa forma?, hasta que tu cuerpo no resista mas y ...- el nudo que se habia formado en la garganta de Alberth le impido pronunciar la palabra que se negaba a salir de sus labios, el dolor por ver lo que en verdad se habia convertido la vida de su pequenia no podia seguir ocultandolo en el corazon, tenia que sacarlo de alguna forma para no seguir sintiendo que lo ahogaba, y esa noche estaba decidido a hacerla entrar en razon, o el romperia su promesa de no intervenir.

- Hasta que muera... , eso es lo que has querido decir?, si ese es mi destino, asi sera. - La rubia no dio pie para que la conversacion continuara, Salio del estudio y con pasos presurosos se dirigio a su habitacion, donde sintiendose segura, dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente, entre sus sollosos, escucho como los pasos de Alberth cruzaban el pasillo y se dirigian a la habiatacion donde su esposa seguramente aguradaba por el. era mejor ir a la cama, ya maniana seria otro dia, y un nuevo ciclo de recuperacion comenzaria.

- Esta llorando nuevamente, verdad?- La voz apenas aludible de Kelly se escuchaba mientras abrazaba a su marido por la espalda tratando de darle consuelo.

- Si, y yo ya no soporto mas ver como se destruye... tendre que romper mi promesa...no puedo permitir que ella se deje morir,...despues de lo que comento Anthony, creo que aun hay una esperanza...- Alberth se volvia frente a su esposa y buscaba apoyo en la mirada de su mujer.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, yo te apoyare cualquiera que sea tu decicion, yo tampoco deceo que Candy siga atormentandose de esa manera, hoy hable con el director del Hospital, y me ha informado que ella no ha tomado descanso desde el anio pasado, al parecer, solo toma un par de dias cuando sabe que vendras de visita, pero no unas verdaderas vacaciones, a pesar de que el mismo se lo ha exigido, pero ella se niega y amenaza con renunciar si la obligan o la suspenden, ademas parece que estuvo internada hace un par de meses, tod indica que su cuerpo ha empezado a resentir el cansancio... asi que te apoyo, ... cuando iras a verlo?...- Los bellos ojos cafes de la mujer mostraban todo su carinio y apoyo al hombre que amaba.

- Si no te molesta,... decearia ir ahora mismo, asi evitare que ella note mi ausencia, solo espero no equivocarme y que las senias que me dio Anthony respecto al extranio hombre que vino, realmente correspondan a "el"...- Alberth tomo su abrigo bajo la mirada de apoyo de su esposa, y despues de besarla salio de la recmara tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, logrando no levantar sospechas, salio de la mancion con un objetivo fijo...

* * *

Era casi la media noche cuando con pasos tambaleantes, la figura de un hombre se adentraba torpemente en una elegante vivienda, el ruido que producian sus torpes movimientos, no sorprendian a la hermosa mujer que esperaba tranquila en el sillon junto a la chimenea, ...lo esperaba.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en un mueble, sabia que ella estaba ahi, en silencio, siempre resguardandolo, siempre al pendiente de su regreso,... sonrio de medio lado, ni siquiera todo el alcohol que habia ingerido habian logrado evitar que siguiera pensando en el amor de su vida, aquel que por seguir con un absurdo compromiso de honor, habia dejado escapar cobardemente...

- Fuiste a verla?...- Las palabras de la dama eran suaves y hasta cierto punto dejaban notar su compresion.

- Ya sabes la respuesta...no?- su sarcasmo surgia como un caparazon que lo ayudaba a cubrir su pena.

- Hasta cuando piensas seguir asi?, no te parece suficiente tiempo?, cada anio es lo mismo, te encierras el dia entero en tu recamara, bebes como un loco, y dos horas antes de que obscuresca sales con rumbo a la misma direccion, despues, regresas y compras todo el licor que te es posible cargar, lo bebes de camino a casa, y nuevamente te dejas caer en el mismo lugar a contemplar el fuego de la chimenea mientras el amanecer llega, ...Porque?, por que no terminas con esa pena y la enfrentas?, sigues sus pasos como un detective, te presentas ocultando tu identidad en los lugares donde dara alguna conferencia, y el resto del tiempo te forzas a ensayar y aceptar toda obra que se te propone, "Hijo", de esa manera no lograras olvidarla, y ya lo has comprobado, llevas mas de cinco anios con la misma rutina.

Eleonor, al igual que Alberth habia prometido no intervenir, pero su corazon de madre no podia seguir soportando ver la manera en que su unico hijo se autodestruia, era raro verlo sonreir, pasaba bastante tiempo de gira tratando de evitar la tentacion de ir a buscarla, desde que por un anuncio publicado en el diario que habia dejado de leer, se habia enterado de que ella estaria cerca, trataba de saber lo mas posible de ella, pero solo se hablaba de su vida profecional, una vez por casualidades de la vida, la habia visto salir de uno de los hospitales mas reconocidos de la ciudad, la habia seguido y asi fue como logro averiguar su direccion, pero su esperanza se perdio por completo cuando al llegar frente ala lujosa vivienda, su mejor y ahora millonanio amigo la esperaba, con dolor vio el carinioso recibiento, y como los dos se introducian entre risas y mimos al interior de la lujosa mancion, esa noche la paso en vela esperando a que el joven saliera, fue inutil, Alberth no salio, cuando la obscuridad habia dejado caer su manto, claramente pudo distinguir dos figuras en la misma habitacion, ella estaba entre sus brazos y el besaba con ternura su frente, despues de unos segundos la luz se apago y no se volvio ha encender.

Como aquella mancion, su vida quedo en penumbras, ahora se conformaba con ir a verla desde lejos, y cada vez que cumplia un anio mas de su desdichada decicion de dejarla ir, se atormentaba llendo a ver la vida que el hubiera tenido al lado de Candy, si no la hubiera perdido, y que ahora con justicia le pertenecia a un hombre que a su juicio era el mejor, pues el si habia tenido el valor de pelear por ella y darle el lugar que merecia, no le dolia que ella lo hubiera olvidado en brazos de Alberth, le dolia haber sido tan cobarde, y no haber enfrentado los problemas con tal de mantenerla a su lado y entregarle su amor, si el hubiera hecho eso, seguramente el bebe que ella sotendria en brasoz seria de el, y sin pensarlo siquiera, el gustosamente cocinaria para ella cada noche, tal y como imaginaba lo hacia su "amigo".

- Seguiras en silencio?- Eleonor nuevamente lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

- Porque aun no te has atrevido a hablar con ella?, estoy segura que cuendo ella sepa que eres libre, volvera contigo.- Insistia la mujer.

- Te he dicho que no tiene caso,...- Su molestia estaba a punto de estallar.

- Pero Terry, necesitas decirme lo que te pasa, nunca me permites siquiera mencionar su nombre, sin embargo,... te la pasas recortando cada nota que se publica de ella en los periodicos, no quieres que toque el tema de tu ruptura, pero, cada anio,... se que vas ha observarla desde lejos...porque no dejas el misterio y me aclaras de una buena vez que es lo que te impide estar a su lado?...que es ese dolor que veo reflejado en tus ojos y que tratas de ocultar con una majestuosa actuacion?...hijo...por favor...alivia un poco mi dolor de madre, sabes que tu sufrimiento...tambien me esta matando a mi,...si voy a seguir sufriendo a tu lado...no crees que es justo que sepa porque estamos muriendo lentamente?...

Ante las palabras de su madre, Terry no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, ella habia sido su muda companiera de pena desde el mismo dia en que le habia comentado su decicion de comprometerse con Susana, y los motivos por los cuales habia dejado ir a su pecosa, aun sentia la bofetada en su mejilla, reflejo del dolor de su madre por verlo cometer el mismo error de su padre, y que tambien el duque habia remarcado cuando se entero de su "estupides", si, ella tenia razon, merecia saber el motivo por el cual su vida habia perdido toda esperanza, merecia saber, porque morian lentamente...

- Ella...,...ella se caso,...y ahora...se ha convertido en ...madre...- Cada palabra que salio de sus labios, le quemaba el alma.

Eleonor, cubrio su boca tratando de ahogar su sopresa,...sintio el dolor de su hijo por pronunciar aquellas palabras, y una lagrima resbalo por la blanca mejilla de la dama.

Con pesades, Terry se levanto de su asiento, y dio un par de pasos dirigiendose a la salida de la habiatacion de estar, en ese momento sono el timbre de la entrada, y una mucama cruzo frente a la puerta en direccion de la entrada principal.

- Ahora ya sabes mi condena...- El joven apresuro sus pasos para terminar de alejarse del lugar, habria visitas y el no tenia humor para tolerar a nadie, su recamara, seria su refugio silencioso,...su fiel, mudo y eterno companiero de penas.

La mucama aparecio en la estancia para anunciar la llegada de un visitante, Eleonor trato de componer rapidamente su rostro para poder recibir a quien habia llegado, era bastante tarde para visitas, asi que debia ser algo urgente...o de importancia extrema...

- Mary, quien es la persona que busca a mi hijo?- Pregunto la dama para encontrar la escusa perfecta de la "ausencia" de Terry.

- El senior Alberth Andrey,...Madam.- Respondio la joven mucama antes de salir a dar el pase al joven que aguardaba en la fria entrada.

Eleonor se sorprendio nuevamente, sabia de quien se trataba, era un hombre muy reconocido y por supuesto el apeido tenia mucho que ver con Candy, Terry necesitaba atender personalmente, asi que sin dudarlo y antes de que el hombre llegara, salio de la estancia con rumbo a la habitacion de su hijo.

- Terry!, Necesitas atender a la persona que te busca- La dama entraba con pasos sigilosos en la habitacion en penunbras que ocultaba a su hijo.

- No, deceo ver a nadia Eleonor...- Las palabras eran en tono cortante y decidido.

- Esta persona es muy cercana a..."ella"- insistio.

Como si las palabras de su madre hubieran sido un iman, Terry se eincoporo de inmediato de su cama y de un par de sancadas llego ala puerta donde su madre aguardaba, se asomo un poco por la pequenia bertura dela puerta, como si con ello lograra ver de quien se tratara, su actitud hiso que su madre revelara el nombre del visitante que seguramente ya aguerdaba por ellos en la estancia.

- Es el senior Andrey, a solicitado verte,-

- Alberth?, - El tono que uso Terry para mencionar el nombre de su "Amigo", era dudoso, a caso se habria dado cuenta que habia hido a vigilarlos?, descubriria que era el ya habia hido a reclamarle?, no importaba, lo enfrentaria, era mejor que aclararan las cosas, el tambien merecia una explicacion de los hechos. miro a su madre, y ella sin palabras entendio lo que su mirada reflejaba, rapidamente le acomodo un poco la camisa y con sus delicados dedos peino el castanio cabello de su hijo, dejandole una apariencia mas presentable...salieron juntos, jamas lo dejaria solo.

- Buenas noches...- Alberth saludaba educadamente y ala vez se disculpaba- se que no es una hora adecuada para visitas, pero no podia esperar mas.

- Esta bien...- Respondio friamente Terry, sin siquiera verlo a la cara, sabia que el no era culpable de su dolor, pero no podia evitar sentir rechazo por el hombre que ahora era el duenio de "su amada Candy".

- No se preocupe Senior Andrey, sea bienvenido, ya le han ofrecido algo de tomar?- Eleonor saludaba mas amablemente al joven que demostraba en su rostro la extranieza por el recibimiento de su hijo.

- Si gracias, pero realmente no apetesco nada.- respondia el magnate y tomaba asiento despues del amable ofrecimiento dela dama.

- Y que te trae por aqui...despues de tanto tiempo?- Terry se habia servido una copa de licor y la sotenia en su mano bajo la mirada de reproche de su madre.y preguntaba con sarcasmo.

- Si, se que ha pasado mcuho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, a mi tambien me extrania que nunca hayas vuelto a ..."Buscarnos".- Alberth respondia sin perder la calma ante el claro reto de Terry.

- Debia?- Volvio a preguntar de mala manera el actor.

- Realmente a mi no, ...pero despues de nuestra ultima charla pense que...tus sentimientos eran claros...- atacaba el magnate ante la sorpresa de la dama presente, al parecer aquello se convertiria en un "duelo".

- A caso te importan mis sentimientos?,...mfg, no lo creo...- los ojos verdiazules mostraban fiereza y burla por las palabras del rubio.

- Sere claro, tus sentimientos no me importan,...demasiado,...pero los de Candy si,...Por que no la buscaste?, por que no volviste?...- Alberth no deseaba rodeos, y si queria resolver la situacion era mejor ser directo.

- Que?, como te atrevez a preguntarme tal cosa?, - Terry se levantaba de su asiento bruscamente derramando por descuido el liquido de su copa, Eleonor se paro a la per de el para detenerlo por si trataba de hacer alguna locura, no entendia muy bien la reaccion de su hijo pero aun asi preferia mantenerse en silencio.

- Me atrevo porque me importa...era lo menos que esperaba, despues de que rompiste tu compromiso con la seniorita Marlow, - Terry lo miraba sorptendido, como sabia eso?- Te sorprende que lo sepa?, sabes muy bien quien soy, y tambien lo que me importa mi familia, sobre todo "mi pequenia", he seguido tus pasos, y cuando supe de lo que sucedio con Susana, espere por mcuho tiempo que regresaras a buscarla, nunca aparesiste, no creo que ignores que ella esta en la ciudad, o que no sepas donde vive porque hoy estuviste frente a su casa,...- Bingo!, la expresion de Terry le demostraba que su conclusion de las senias que le habia dado el pequenio Anthony eran ciertas, Terry era el misterioso hombre que hiba cada anio frente a la casa de Candy.

- Si, y supongo que tu aprovechaste muy bien mi ausencia!, asi que que me reclamas?, tu saliste ganando!, ahora la tienes para ti solo, no la compartes mas!, que es lo que quieres?, vienes a reclamarme que la vea de lejos?, es que acaso ni a eso tengo derecho?, tan caro tengo que pagar mi error?, ademas, no tienes de que preocuparte, has borrado muy bien mi recuerdo de su corazon...- Terry e volvia de espaldas a su "amigo", y sus palabras llenas de dolor habian provocado las lagrimas de su madre, su hijo sufria y ella descubria el porque del rechazo hacia el joven ahi presente.

- De que estas hablando?.- Alberth no comprendia del todo lo que Terry queria decirle, le reclamaba por cuidar de Candy?...

- Por favor!, Se que te has casado con ella!, se que ahora tiene un hijo!, asi que, que mas te da si la veo de lejos ono?, ella ya te pertenece.- la voz de terry se apagaba y un nudo en su gargante le impedia continuar, pero no, no dejaria que su rival lo viera derrotado y derramando lagrimas de amargo dolor.

- Estas loco!, candy no se a casado ni conmigo ni con nadie!, de donde has sacado semejante tonteria?, si he venido a verte, es presisamente porque ya no soporto ver como dia a dia se consume en una amargo dolor que la esta llevando a la muerte desde el mismo dia en que se separaron, no sabes cuantas veces he querido buscarte para saber la razon por la que no la buscaste mas, desde la primera vez que vine a verla para averiguar si ya estaba enterada de la ruptura de tu compromiso, para saber si ya la habias buscado, pero me di cuenta que su alegria solo se debia al hecho de verme, note que su trizteza aun se reflejaba en el fondo de su mirada, y entonces supe que no la habias buscado, no quise aumentar su dolor informandole algo que solo tu debias decirle, y por ello espere, espere y espere, pero nunca apareciste.

En una ocacion intente decirle lo ocurrido, pero ella me impidio continuar y me hiso prometerle que jamas tocariamos el tema, es mas ni siquiera soporta escuchar tu nombre sin que el dolor aparesca en sus ojos, cada anio vengo a verla presisamente este dia, porque se que es la fecha que mas le duele estar sola, yo ya habia perdido la esperanza de que tu la amaras y supongo que ella tambien, asi que no me quedaba mas que venir a acompaniarla y consolar su pena, ...pero hoy, mi hijo nos revelo la extrania visita de un hombre que al parecer cada anio se detiene frente a la casa de su "tia Candy", esta unos minutos y despues desaparece, eso me dio un a esperanza, pero a Candy el pequenio brillo que aparecio en sus ojos, desaparecio de inmediato, ella cree que aun estas al lado de Susana, y cuando menciono siquiera tu nombre, huye de mi y se encierra en su habitacion donde llora hasta el amanecer.

- Yo...yo, no...- Terry estaba atonito ante las palabras de Alberth, no sabia que decir, en su corazon habia vuelto a nacer la luz, asi que todo habia sido un error?, que estupido era!, que estupido habia sido todos esos anios llorando una pena que pudo haber remediado desde hacia tanto tiempo!.

No espero mas, tomo rapidamente su abrigo, su gorra y su bufanda, y ante los ojos sorprendidos y extraniados de Alberth salio sin decir una palabra mas, pero Eleonor entendia perfectamente su reaccion, Terry, su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un minuto mas, estaba segura a donde se dirigirian los pasos de su unico y amado hijo, con una dulce sonrisa se acerco a Alberth y lo tomo del brazo, invitandolo a seguir al actor.

Caminando le tomaba casi dos horas llegar a su destino, cada anio habia hecho esa larga caminata porque mientras recorria las calles recordaba cada momento que habia vivido al lado de su pecosa desde el mismo instante en que la conocio, pero ahora, el tiempo era mas que oro, asi que tomo las llaves de su coche y manejaba sobre el camino que sabia de memoria, su corazon palpitaba aceleradamente tanto o mas que lo que corria el motor de su auto, aun no sabia como le diria lo mucho que la amaba, lo quela habia extraniado, no tenia una explicacion clara, pero lo que contaba era que al fin podria estar con ella, y esta vez, nada lo separaria de su amada pecosa.

Eleonor trataba de explicarle a grandes rasgos a Alberth, la historia por parte de Terry, al parecerl los dos habian sufrido el mismo dolor de ver como sus seres mas queridos se consumian en una pena que no tenia razon, el magnate sonreia y ala ves se sentia culpable por que el hubiera podido evitar tantos anios de amargura, pero el al igual que Candy, jamas romperia una promesa, y el habia prometido no intervenir, quiza si su pequenia no hubiera pasado los limites de su autodestruccion, el no se hubiera trevido a romper su palabra, ahora mas que reprocharse se alegraba de haberlo hecho, escuchaba atentemente las palabras de Eleonor mietras trataba de seguirle el paso ala acelerada carrera de Terry, rogaba a Dios porque nadie se cruzara en su camino y evitara con una tragedia la union de esos dos tontos enamorados. Al fin el camino termino, desde unos metros de distancia, alcanzo a ver como Terry mal estacionaba su auto y bajaba a toda prisa dejando la puerta del coche abierta, el amor de esos dos siempre habia sido de aquella manera.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Alberth tranquilamente estacionaba su auto y ayudaba a Eleonor a bajar del mismo, ella tambien sonreia por la alegria de ver a su hijo vivo nuevamente.

Terry no habia esperado por Alberth y habia comenzado a llamar desesperadamente a la puerta, dentro de la mansion, una agitada mucama se cubria con rapides acudiendo al llamado, y Kelly aparecia con preocupacion en el rostro detras de la mucama, su marido no estaba en casa y aquella forma de llamar solo podia significar alguna emergencia, escucho la voz de Candy que la llamaba desde lo alto de las escaleras.

- Kelly que pasa?, donde esta Alberth?...- la pecosa trataba de cubrirse torpemente con su bata para poder bajar.

- No lo se...pero...

Las palabras de Kelly fueron interrumpidas por la carrera de un hombre que con toda la confianza del mundo habia pasado frente a sus ojos. al parecer Terry solo habia esperado que la puerta se abriera para continuar con su camino, y al escuchar la voz de la duenia de su corazon, no lo habia pensado dos veces para pasar aunque fuera jusgado como un patan. fueron solo unos segundos los que tardo en recorrer de dos en dos los peldanios de las largas escaleras que lo separaban de "ella", y como un romeo buscando la forma de llegar a su julieta se habia abierto paso con el mismo deseo y amor que el personaje que tantas veces habia representado, mas al verla frente a sus ojos, su corazon y su cuerpo no supieron como reaccionar quedando pasmados.

Candy, no podia dejar la sorpresa que le habia causado el ver al hombre que tanto amaba cruzar rapidamente la distancia entre ellos, ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de mencionar su nombre cuando ya estaba frente a sus ojos, sentia que el corazon se agitaba fuertemente en su pecho y sus piernas estaban a punto de desfallecer, no sabia si aun respiraba o ya habia dejado de hacerlo, solo sabia que estaba inoptisada por aquel par de safiros en los que se reflejaba su imagen y le revelaban abiertamente el amor que existia en el interior de su duenio, sus labios se abrieron lentamente tratando de pronunciar una palabra...

- Ter... - no pudo terminar, un par de calidos labios sellaron su boca impidiendole cualquier intento.

Si, era hermoso sentir la calidez que desprendia su boca, su sabor era tal y como lo recordaba desde aquel beso robado, desde aquel dia, el sabia perfectamente que no podria volver a amar a nadie que no fuera la duenia de aquellos labios, al instante que sus ojos e posaron el los suyos, su resistencia se vino al suelo y siguio solo los deceos de su corazon, ella habia tratado de decir algo, pero el lo habia evitado pues no soportaba un segundo mas sin volver a probar esa dulce boca, no le importaba si ella lo rechazaba, el lucharia por ella, mas, la criacia que ahora compartia con su amada pecosa, le estaba revelando que esta vez no habria bofetada, era claro que ella tambien esperaba por el tanto como el habia deseado buscarla, su amor era igual de intenso, no, era mas intenso, el tiempo y la distancia no habia logrado disminuirlo, por el contrario lo habia aumentado. e mundo se habia perdido, solo existian ellos dos y nada mas.

Tres pares de ojos miraban con alegria aquel bello encuentro de dos enamorados, Alberth, Kelly y Eleonor, se habian ahorrado las explicaciones, era claro que el objetivo del rubio magnate se habia cumplido.

- Ves mami, te dije que la tia Candy tenia un novio secreto...- La vocesita soniolenta del pequenio Anthony interrumpia la escena sorprendiendo a sus padres y a la hermosa dama que miraban desde lo bajo de la escalera, y obligando a los enamorados a separarse sonrojados al recordar que no estaban solos.

Kelly subio rapidamente para tomar a su hijo en brazos y debolverlo a su habitacion, Alberth acompanio a Eleonor a la estancia y al mismo tiempo pedia a la sonriente mucama trajera el servicio de te, dando asi un poco de privacidad a la recien reunida pareja.

- Terry,...yo no...- Candy intentaba decir pero fue nuevamente silenciada por un dedo que se coloco dulcemente sobre sus labios.

- Por favor, no me rechases, ya he padecido mucho tiempo por mis errores, hoy he recuperado la luz en mi vida, y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que me impida estar a tu lado, se que tus temores se deben a ..."ella", pero no hay nada que temer, ella es feliz al lado de un hombre que la ama verdaderamente y al cual ella ama, que no es solo un capricho,...como lo fui yo. por favor "mi pecosa", no me separes otra vez de ti, no permitas que me aleje porque no lo soportaria, no despues de haber tocado nuevamente el cielo, no me undas en el infierno del dolor negandome permencer a tu lado, ...no mas.

La suplica reflejada en la mirada de Terry, vencio cualquier duda en el corazon de Candy, era claro que el le pertenecia tanto como ella pertenecia a el, y no habia derecho para negarse a la felicidad, era verdad, habian esperado demaciado por ese milagro, no lo rechasarian ahora.

- Te amo!,...y yo no soportaria alejarme de ti nuevamente,...aunque no fueras libre!.- Candy sabia perfectamente lo que decia, agradecia al cielo porque Susana hubiera encontrado el verdadero amor, porque de no haber sido asi, quiza, ella no hubiera podido soportar un anio mas y se hubiera visto en la necesidad de faltar a sus principios sin importarle nada. Terry comprendio lo que ella quizo decir, y tambien agradecio silenciosamente el no haber tenido que traicionar a su mejor, unico y gran amigo.

Sus labios se buscaron nuevamente, se encerraron en un abrazo que acompaniaba a la caricia que sus bocas creaban al mismo compas y con el mismo deceo, volvieron a su mundo donde solo ellos dos existian, ni siquiera la discreta Kelly que paso a su lado los hiso reaccionar, era normal y ella mas que nadie lo comprendia, pues le sucedia lo mismo en cuanto Alberth tocaba sus labios. ahora la familia estaba completa, continuo su camino con rumbo a la estancia, seguramente tendria mucho que planear con la seniora Baker,...y por lo visto, tendrian que darse prisa, pues no creia que esos dos, puedieran esperar siquiera el tiempo reglamentario. y eso no le agradaria a la tia Abuela.

* * *

El coche se estacionaba frente a la mancion Granchester Andrey, a pesar de la insistencia de Terry por comprar una nueva recidencia, La tia Abuela habia ganado y se habian quedado a vivir en la misma casa que habitaba Candy antes de casarse, Alberth sonrio recordando esos momentos en que Terry discutia con la insistente Tia Abuela , mientras bajaba del auto y se dirigia a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a su esposa, pero se detuvo al levantar la vista y observar a travez de los empaniados cristales, la escena que se vivia dentro de la casa, Kelly noto el gesto de su marido y dirigio la vista hacia el mismo lugar.

"Candy, terminaba de poner la mesa, y se volvia hacia su derecha donde la figura de Terry aparecia y le entregaba en brazos a un pequenito de recien cumplidos tres meses y besaba la frente de su esposa, desaparecia de la escena para aparecer segundos despues con lo que seguramente seria la cena de esa noche".

Alberth miraba a una sonriente Kelly que adivinaba sus pensamientos,

- Ahora comprendo el dolor de Terry, debio ser duro para el mirar e imaginar que eramos una familia...- Alberth comentaba con su esposa y ella asentia con la cabeza.

- Si, debio sufrir mucho imaginando que tu eras el marido de la mujer que amaba, pobresillo...- Kelly sentia un poco de ternura y angustia por los momento que su "Cuniado" habia vivido.

- Asi es, pero ahora, la escena es la correcta, el hombre correcto, en el lugar correcto,...y lo mejor es que a Terry tambien le gusta cocinar, asi que la cena tambien sera la correcta...- sacudio levemente su cabeza y sonriendo, termino de ayudar a su esposa y la beso en los labios confirmandole su amor, ella lo recibio y acomodandose su abrigo para cubrir su abultado bientre, ayudo a su marido a dejar libres a sus dos hijos que ya estaban impacientes por bajar del auto y correr a la casa de su tia Candy y su "Novio secreto"...como lo habia bautizado el pequenio Anthony...un anio atras.

* * *

**Que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo, y si no, pues dejenme saber su opinion, nuevamente gracias mil a quien me regale unos minutos de su tiempo y lea este fic, y que la vida les sonria hoy maniana y siempre, y pues espero sus reviews buenos o malos seran bien recibidos... nos seguimos leyendo...**

**akire...:)**


End file.
